La Princesa Narniana
by AgathaDark
Summary: "¿No sabes quien es ella?"/"Tenemos que encontrarla"/"Soy la princesa Kira"/ Durante los años muchas cosas han sido ocultas. La tirania debe acabar y muchas verdades deben ser reveladas. El pasado y el amor están a la vuelta de la esquina. Peter/OC.
1. Prologo: Huida

_**Disclaimer: Todo es de C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con la trama y personajes.**_

_**Summary: **__**Al reunirse con los narnianos, Caspian conocerá a su monarca, Kira, una princesa criada por los narnianos, con un pasado incierto, cuando los Pevensie regresen a ayudar a los príncipes, Peter encontrara el amor en su aventura? Peter/OC. **_

**Prologo: Huida

* * *

**

Miraz estaba junto a la ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos, su esposa, Lady Prunaprismia había entrado en trabajo de parto hacia ya unas horas. Todo estaba planeado, si era un niña, su sobrino el príncipe Caspian podría vivir, si era un varón había llegado la hora de deshacerse de la ultima persona que lo separaba del trono. Recordaba perfectamente como se había deshecho de los otros dos…

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron, un hombre se dirigió directamente a él.

— Mí lord, fue un varón —Miraz sonrió para sus adentros. La espera había acabado...

— Los cielos nos han bendecido, conoce sus ordenes— pero el hombre no respondió — ¿General Glozelle?

—Si mí lord —dio media vuelta en busca de los soldados que le acompañarían en esta misión.

Caspian estaba sumido en sus sueños más profundos, cayendo dormido imaginando vivir en la Edad de Oro, no en estos tiempos de avaricia, de poder, de peligro…

—Mi señor despierte…—lo llamaban.

—Cinco minutos mas— y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

—No observaremos hoy las estrellas, vamos apresúrese- decía su profesor agitado— Caspian se alerto y se levanto.

—¿Profesor que esta pasando?

—Su tía ha dado ha luz… A un niño— explico. En la mente de Caspian todo hizo un clic, sabia que si su tía daba a luz a un varón Miraz no tardaría mucho tiempo en intentar asesinarlo, pero jamás creyó que actuara tan rápido.

El Profesor abrió su armario y luego un pasadillo secreto, lo usaban las noches que observaban las estrellas y Cornelius le hablaba de la Vieja Narnia.

Cuando cerro la puerta del armario vio que Glozelle entraba con varios soldados, dio la orden y todos dispararon a la cama, estaba horrorizado, imaginándose que habría pasado si su profesor no le hubiera despertado. Sacudió esos pensamientos y se interno en el pasadillo, llego a las armerías, tomo una armadura y una espada, ambos fueron a los establos, su caballo Batallador ya estaba listo.

— Ve a los bosques, estarás seguro ahí

—¿Bosques? pregunto Caspian.

—Si, le temen y no se acercaran. Toma— dijo Cornelius y le extendió un cuerno.

—Úsalo solo en una emergencia— Caspian lo guardo en el cinturón.

—¿Alguna vez te volveré a ver?

—Eso espero noble príncipe, aun tengo muchas cosas que contarte— los ojos del Profesor se llenaron de tristeza pero continuo — Todo lo que conoces, cambiara ahora… Anda, ve

Caspian tomo las riendas de Batallador y salio de los establos, varios soldados intentaron interceptarlo, pero Caspian los evadió y salio huyendo rumbo al bosque. Cuando logro internarse en él, se dio cuenta de que los soldados habían entrado después de un momento de dudar, le pareció lógico, para su desgracia le temían más a Miraz que a las supersticiones. Se volteo para ver que tan cerca estaban, no los veía, se volvió pero no advirtió con suficiente rapidez la rama que estaba enfrente de él, golpeo su frente con ella, lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo del caballo, cuando toco el suelo, se vio arrastrado por todo el bosque, su pie se había quedado atrapado en uno de los costados, luego de que logro soltar su pie, cayo quieto en el bosque, se quedo ahí varios segundos, su cabeza latía con fuerza.

Miro a sus alrededores, al menos había llegado al bosque, a su derecha había un árbol, ¿pero adentro estaba alumbrado?..., vio que dos criaturas salieron de ella, los miro con horror, jamás había visto algo parecido a eso. El primero se acerco a él con la espada preparada, se echo para atrás, su espada estaba a un metro de él, a lo lejos oía cascos, los soldados.

Encárgate de él- ordeno la criatura y fue en dirección a los soldados. El otro empezó a acercarse a él con su espada, vio que a su alcance estaba el cuerno. No lo dudo y lo tomo soplando con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡NO!— grito el enano corriendo hasta él golpeándole con la empuñadura de su espada.

Lo último que vio fue un par de ojos verdes… Luego fue tragado por la inconsciencia


	2. Llegada

_**Disclaimer: Todo es de C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con la trama y personajes.**_

_**Summary: **__**Al reunirse con los narnianos, Caspian conocerá a su monarca, Kira, una princesa criada por los narnianos, con un pasado incierto, cuando los Pevensie regresen a ayudar a los príncipes, Peter encontrara el amor en su aventura? Peter/OC.**_

**Capitulo I - Llegada**

**

* * *

**

Los cuatro hermanos Pevensie estaban sentados esperando al tren que los llevaría al inicio de clases en la escuela…

— De nada — Expreso Edmund mientras Peter se sentaba a su lado. Ambos se habían metido en una pelea hacia apenas unos minutos. Y sin duda, el mayor no estaba muy agradecido con su hermano.

— Lo tenia controlado — Dijo Peter. Edmund rodó sus ojos.

— ¿Y esta vez que fue? —Pregunto Susan. Peter se levanto, cansado de todos los reproches de su hermana.

— Me empujo — Dijo con simplicidad.

— ¿Y por eso lo golpeaste? — Dijo Lucy decepcionada.

— No, luego me dijo que me disculpara, entonces lo golpee.

— No te cuesta nada alejarte y ya Peter — Decía Susan.

— ¿Por que tengo que hacerlo? ¿No se cansan de que los traten como niños? — Pregunto Peter exasperado.

— Somos niños — Dijo Edmund.

— Pero no siempre lo fuimos…— Todos se quedaron en silencio, dentro de sus recuerdos de sus años en Narnia — Ya ha pasado un año, ¿cuanto mas nos hará esperar? — Había sido el peor año de Peter, le era agonizante que lo trataran como un simple niño mas, si supiera que él era el mas grande rey de otro mundo…

— Peter es hora de aceptar nuestra vida aquí, no vale la pena fingir algo diferente… — Susan trataba de razonar con él. Peter prefirió no responderle, se negaba a adaptarse a Inglaterra, quería regresar a Narnia, a su verdadero hogar… Se sentó resignado de nuevo en el banco.

— Auch — Chillo Lucy levantandose del asiento.

— Calla Lu — Dijo Susan. Pero se levanto también con un "Auch".

— Oye Ed ya basta — Regaño Peter cuando sintió que lo pellizcaban.

— Yo no he hecho nada — Se defendió Edmund, parándose del banco.

— Parece magia…— Murmuro Lucy.

— ¡Las manos, sujétenselas! — Ordeno Susan.

— Yo no voy a hacer eso — Replico Edmund mirando a su hermano.

— ¡Solo hazlo! — Lo regaño Peter y tomo su mano.

De un momento a otro, los Pevensie se encontraban en otro lugar, otro mundo…

Los chicos sonrieron y fueron corriendo a la playa, entraron jugando en el agua.

— ¡El agua esta deliciosa! — Exclamo Susan riendo.

— ¡Ed! ¡Ed!— Llamo Susan después de unos momentos.

Peter se volvió a su hermano, tenía la vista levantada mirando fijamente delante de él.

— ¡Ed! ¿Que pasa? — Pregunto mientras sonreia, aquella sensacion de calidez y alegria no se la podia quitar nada ni nadie. O al menos penso hasta ese momento...

— ¿En donde crees que estamos? — Pregunto él aun mirando al acantilado que se levantaba en sus narices.

— ¿Y tu donde crees? —Dijo Peter aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

— Es que… yo nunca vi ruinas en Narnia — Todos levantaron la vista, frente a ellos en el acantilado habían ruinas…

Todos salieron del agua y tomando sus cosas, emprendieron su camino subiendo los acantilados.

Peter paseaba por las ruinas, tratando de darse de una idea de donde estaban, pero nada se le ocurría. ¿En donde estaban?

— Hey eso es de mi juego ajedrez — Exclamo Edmund. Peter se acerco a sus hermanos.

— ¿Que juego de ajedrez? — Pregunto mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

— ¿No tengo un juego de ajedrez de oro solidó en Finchley o si? — Dijo Edmund con su habitual sarcasmo. Peter rodó los ojos.

— No puede ser…— Murmuro Lucy en voz baja, salio corriendo. Sus hermanos mayores fueron tras ella.

— ¿Lucy que pasa? — Pregunto Peter, sin entender su reacción.

— ¿Que no lo ves? — Respondio Lucy poniéndolos en posiciones exactas. Los otros tres Pevensie la veian aun mas confundidos.

— Imaginen muros y columnas ahí… Y un techo de cristal — Explico mientras movia sus manos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, incapaces de decir lo que se había dibujado en sus mentes.

— Cair Paravel…— Susurro Peter finalmente

Su mente iba a la velocidad de la luz… Trataba de analizar como era que lo único que quedaba de Cair Paravel eran ruinas. Que había pasado, quien lo había hecho, donde estaba Aslan… Demasiadas preguntas y dudas se estaban acumulando en su cerebro.

Junto con Edmund había logrado entrar a la cámara del tesoro, llegaron a la entrada.

— Increíble todo sigue aquí — Murmuro Peter. Sus hermanos corrieron cada uno a sus cofres. Peter tomo una placa del suelo, la soplo sobre ella estaba tallada una imagen de Aslan.

Se acerco a su cofre. Sobre él estaba Rhindon, su regalo de Papa Noel. La tomo y la desenvaino.

— "_El gran invierno ha __caído… Con su potente rugido…—_ Leyo la inscripción.

_— ..Al sacudir su melena__… La primavera llega" —_ Termino Lucy, con las lagrimas a punto de salir – Todos nuestros amigos, el Señor Tumnus y también los castores… Ellos ya no están —

Sus hermanos se quedaron observándola, ella tenía toda la razón.

— Es tiempo de saber que es lo que pasó.


	3. Amistad A Segundo Encuentro

_**Disclaimer: Todo es de C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con la trama y personajes.**_

_**Summary: "¿No sabes quien es ella?"/ "Tenemos que encontrarla"/ "Soy la princesa Kira"/ Durante el paso de los años muchas cosas han sido ocultas. La tirania debe acabar y muchas verdades deben ser reveladas. El pasado te buscara a la vuelta de la esquina. Y el amor quizas tambien. Peter/OC.**_

**Capitulo II ****_—_** Amistad a Segundo Encuentro.

* * *

Caspian despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cuando su vista se restauro se sentó lentamente en la cama, estaba dentro de un árbol. ¿Donde diablos estaba?

_**—**_ Kira te asesinara cuando sepa que pusiste a un telmarino en su cama _**—**_ dijo una voz gruesa.

_**—**_ Ella lo entenderá- respondió otra voz, usando un tono mas amable _**—**_ El muchacho ya debe de estar por despertar _**—**_ Reflexiono para si mismo en voz baja. Caspian tuvo que agudizar el oído para escucharlo.

_**—**_ Si… No lo golpee con suficiente fuerza. Dijiste que te desharías de él_**—**_Aunque no supiera quienes hablaban, el que acababa de hablar no le daba buena espina

_**—**_ No, lo que dije fue que me encargaría de él

_**—**_ No es un cachorrito perdido, ¡es un telmarino! _**—**_ Reclamo. Nikabrik sin duda no quería estar cerca del Príncipe.

Caspian no aguanto más y corrió hacia ellos, tropezando a uno. El otro se levanto de la mesa y apunto a Caspian con la espada, Caspian miro a sus alrededores buscando alguna especie de arma, tomo una barra de metal.

_**—**_ ¡Debimos de deshacernos de él cuando pudimos! _**—**_ Exclamo el enano pelinegro agitando la espada hacia él.

_**—**_ ¡Tu sabes porque no lo hice! _**—**_ exclamo el otro.

_**—**_ ¡Es un telmarino! ¿Como crees que ellos trataran a nuestro amigo?

_**—**_ Trumpkin conocía todos los riesgos _**—**_ dijo el otro con voz afligida.

_**—**_ Si votamos, apoyo a tu amigo _**—**_ dijo Caspian temeroso. No tenía ningún arma a la mano, además de que eran dos contra uno. Sus habilidades podían contra ellos dos, pero sentía que seria traición hacia quien lo había salvado.

_**—**_ Ya basta Nikabrik, ¿o quieres que me vuelva a sentar en tu cabeza? _**—**_ lo regaño, el otro, un enano, puso cara de asco _**—**_ ¡Y tu! Mira lo que me hiciste hacer _**—**_ dijo dirigiéndose a Caspian.

_**—**_ Que… ¿Que eres? _**—**_pregunto el Príncipe.

_**—**_ Sabes, es gracioso que no reconozcas a un tejon cuando lo ves

Caspian sacudió su cabeza, no lo habían entendido _**—**_ Son narnianos, se supone que están extintos.

_**—**_ Lamento decepcionarte _**—**_ dijo el enano sentándose en la mesa de nuevo. El tejon se acerco a Caspian y le tendió un plato de sopa.

_**—**_ Toma, aun esta caliente.

_**—**_ ¿Desde cuando albergamos a soldados telmarinos? _**—**_ reprocho el enano. Caspian se irguió con todo su porte de príncipe.

_**—**_ No soy un soldado, soy el Príncipe Caspian… Décimo _**—**_ Aclaro un momento después.

_**—**_ ¿Y que haces aquí? _**—**_ pregunto el enano curioso.

_**—**_ Huir… Mi tío siempre ha querido mi trono… Supongo que me dejo vivir porque aun no tenía un heredero propio _**—**_ dijo con la mirada perdida en el fuego. A pesar de que las relaciones con su tío nunca habían sido buenas, el dolor de la traición aun estaba allí. Observo lo poco que valía la familia y los lazos de sangre en aquellos tiempos.

_**—**_ Entonces no será nuestro trabajo asesinarte _**—**_ dijo el enano con tono burlón. Caspian reprimió las ganas de asesinarlo con su mirada

_**—**_ Es cierto, mi tío no se detendrá hasta asesinarme _**—**_ dijo tomando sus cosas que estaban colgadas. Todo el que estuviese cerca de él en esos momentos corría peligro.

_**—**_ No puedes irte, has venido a salvarnos…_**—**_ Caspian lo miro desconcertado _**—**_ ¿No tienes idea de que es esto? _**—**_ pregunto tomando el cuerno de la mesa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Caspian iba por el bosque tembloroso, en dirección a buscar a su tío. Escucho varios ruidos y se volteo, allí estaban Nikabrik y Buscatrufas escondidos.

_**—**_ Ya los escuche _**—**_ dijo viéndolos con reproche. Les había prohibido terminantemente que lo siguieran.

_**—**_ Es que pensamos que deberías esperar a los reyes y reinas de Antaño _**—**_ dijo Buscatrufas. Caspian no respondió y siguió su camino, quizás así lo dejarían en paz.

_**—**_ Tal vez vaya contigo, quiero verte explicando todo a los minotauros _**—**_ expreso Nikabrik. El enano ya tenía cansado al telmarino.

_**—**_ Minotauros… ¿existen? _**—**_ pregunto el príncipe con curiosidad, apartando su desagrado por el narniano por un momento.

_**—**_ Si y son muy grandes _**—**_ explico el enano.

_**—**_ Enormes _**—**_ exagero Buscatrufas.

_**—**_ ¿Y centauros? ¿También existen?

_**—**_ Ellos tal vez peleen a tu lado. Pero no se que decidan hacer los otros _**—**_ explico el tejon. Aquello era algo que también le preocupaba

Caspian se detuvo un segundo _**—**_ ¿Y que saben de Aslan? _**—**_ pregunto.

Los narnianos se vieron entre si _**—**_ ¿Como es que sabes tanta información? _**—**_ pregunto Nikabrik. Ellos habían hecho hasta lo insufrible por permanecer ocultos en los bosques, se suponía que nadie sabia de su existencia.

_**—**_ Historias…

_**—**_ Espera, ¿tu padre te contaba historias narnianas? _**—**_ pregunto Buscatrufas.

Caspian suspiro. Aquel tema era sensible para él, normalmente lo evadía todo lo que podía, y aquel momento no seria la excepción _**—**_ Oye, lo siento pero no deben hacerme ese tipo de preguntas _**—**_ y siguió su camino. Buscatrufas empezó a olfatear.

_**—**_ Humano _**—**_ dijo, Caspian se volvió hacia ellos.

_**—**_ ¿Él? _**—**_ pregunto el enano señalando a Caspian.

_**—**_ No ellos… _**—**_ dijo el tejon mirando a los soldados telmarinos que iban hacia ellos. Caspian abrió los ojos como platos.

_**—**_ ¡Corran!_**—**_ ordeno Caspian. Los tres salieron huyendo de las flechas de las ballestas. Una impacto a Buscatrufas, el tejon cayó al suelo con un gemido. Nikabrik se disponía a ir por él pero Caspian lo detuvo._** —**_ No, yo iré _**—**_ y salio corriendo hacia el tejon.

_**—**_ Toma esto es más importante que yo _**—**_ dijo entregándole el cuerno. Caspian tomo el cuerno rápidamente, de la nada los soldados empezaron a gritar de dolor y a caer al suelo, Caspian abrió los ojos horrorizado, tomo al tejon y se lo entrego a Nikabrik.

_**—**_ Llévatelo de aquí _**—**_ ordeno.

Caspian desenvaino su espada listo para enfrentar lo que fuera que estaba acabando con los soldados. Del suelo salto hacia él un ratón, con el doble de tamaño que tendría uno normal. El impacto y la sorpresa lo derribaron.

_**—**_ Elige bien tus ultimas palabras, telmarino _**—**_ amenazo poniendo su espada entre los ojos de Caspian.

_**—**_ Tú… no eres humano _**—**_ balbuceo Caspian.

_**—**_ Esperaba una frase un tanto… más original. Levanta tu espada _**—**_ Comento moviendo la suya propia

_**—**_ Eh no _**—**_ Se negó el telmarino. ¿Que clase de duelo seria luchar contra una criatura que ni le llegaba a la cintura?

_**—**_ Levántala, no luchare contra alguien desarmado _**—**_ Reepicheep se consideraba un caballero de su amada Narnia, y su honor estaba cualquier cosa.

_**—**_ ¿Entonces salvare mi vida, si decido no chocar espadas con usted noble ratón? _**—**_ trato de razonar Caspian. Lo que le pedía era impensable.

_**—**_ Dije que no lucharía, no que vivirías _**—**_ desafió el ratón. Cuando espero que el ratón le atacara escucho la caída de algo detrás de él y luego el ratón se inclino.

_**—**_ Yo me encargare, Reepicheep _**—**_ dijo una voz femenina. El ratón asintió y bajo del pecho de Caspian. _**—**_ De pie _**—**_ ordeno la mujer. Caspian se levanto lentamente del suelo y se dio media vuelta, frente a él había una mujer, dos o tres años menor que él, tenia rasgos telmarinos, aunque no muy marcados, cabello castaño lacio hasta las puntas donde se ondulaban, era alta, unas pocos milímetros mas bajos que el príncipe, pero lo mas resaltante eran sus ojos, de un verde esmeralda asombroso… Vestida con un vestido marrón, las mangas caían sueltas, llevaba un corsé negro de cuero, apuntaba a Caspian con una espada con hoja de plata y varias gemas incrustadas en el mango.

_**—**_ Qu… ¿Quien eres? _**—**_ pregunto Caspian.

La mujer tenia la espada apuntando a la garganta de Caspian _**—**_ Creo que tu no estas en posición de hacer preguntas _**—**_ Su voz sonaba desafiante. Caspian trago saliva, aquello no era lo mismo que estar con el ratón. _**—**_ ¿Quien eres tu?

A Caspian no le quedaba otra opción que responder con la verdad _**—**_ Soy el Príncipe Caspian X

La mujer arqueo las cejas, estaba lista para interrogarlo pero no llego ni a abrir la boca.

_**—**_ Kira déjalo tranquilo _**—**_ dijo Buscatrufas junto a ellos. Kira rodó los ojos y lo ignoro.

_**—**_ ¿Kira? — pregunto Caspian.

Princesa Kira- lo corrigió la mujer acercando la espada a él.

_**—**_ ¿Princesa de donde? _**—**_ Se extraño.

_**—**_ De los narniano _**—**_ - dijo con suficiencia.

Caspian bufo, a pesar de todo, era telmarino, y era orgulloso _**—**_ El único Príncipe de Narnia soy yo _**—**_ Sus cejas estaban alzadas, mostrando el desafió de sus palabras.

_**—**_ No Príncipe Caspian, tú eres el príncipe de los telmarinos, no de los narnianos, que te quede claro eso _**—**_ replico Kira con frialdad.

_**—**_ Kira, déjalo ir, él es el quien soplo el cuerno _**—**_ seguía insistiendo Buscatrufas.

_**—**_ ¿Tu? _**—**_ pregunto Kira mirando de arriba abajo a Caspian, bajo lentamente la espada, pero seguía desconfiando del otro.

_**—**_ Entonces que lo muestre _**—**_ dijo una voz grave. Ambos se voltearon varios centauros llegaban a su lado _**—**_ Ese es el motivo de que nos hayamos reunido.

Kira se quedo en la misma posición varios segundos hasta que bajo la espada y la envaino, dándose la vuelta dirigiéndose a Buscatrufas.

_**—**_ ¿Estas bien? _**—**_ le pregunto al tejon. Su voz se había tornado suave y preocupada.

_**—**_ Eso creo _**—**_ Kira asintió, aun insegura. Se levanto y se puso cerca de Caspian, lista para cualquier movimiento en falso.

_**—**_ ¿Cuando será la reunión? _**—**_ pregunto Kira.

Un centauro se acerco a ella _**—**_ Esta noche, Alteza.

Kira asintió _**—**_ Bien, entonces debemos partir-

Todos asintieron y empezaron a iniciar su camino.

* * *

Kira encabezaba el camino con Buscatrufas y Reepicheep junto a ella. _**—**_ No deberías ser tan dura con el muchacho _**—**_ la regaño el tejon.

_**—**_ Es un telmarino.

_**—**_ Tú también lo eres _**—**_ Comento el tejon en regaño.

_**—**_ Eso no lo sabemos _**—**_ replico ella. Buscatrufas la miro con reproche.

_**—**_ Esta bien, si lo soy _**—**_ dijo resignada. En realidad no tenía ánimos de luchar contra el tejon.

_**—**_ Vamos, dale una oportunidad_**—**_ la animo.

Kira suspiro derrotada, se salio de la formación, y se agacho fingiendo que se arreglaba la bota, cuando vio a Caspian se irguió y se coloco a su lado. El príncipe ni se movió por su presencia.

Kira suspiro _**—**_ ¿Por que estas aquí? _**—**_ Pregunto intentando iniciar una conversación.

Caspian se volvió hacia ella, como si no creyera que le buscara conversación. Suspiro _**—**_ Huir… Mi tío quería asesinarme, para usurpar mi trono _**—**_ Se explico finalmente.

Kira asintió, no tenia idea de que podía decirle, aquello no era algo fácil de tragar.

_**—**_ ¿Y usted? ¿Como llego a ser princesa? _**—**_ Kira rió entre dientes.

_**—**_ Se que cuando nos encontramos fue un poco quisquillosa, pero si el príncipe lo desea puede llamarme Kira _**—**_ Buscatrufas tenia razón, el muchacho merecía una oportunidad.

Caspian sonrió con mas confianza _**—**_ Con la condición de que me llames Caspian, al fin de cuentas estamos a un mismo nivel _**—**_ Bromeo levemente.

Kira asintió. Caspian continuo _**—**_ ¿A donde vamos?

_**—**_ Nos reuniremos con los narnianos, ellos decidirán que haremos contigo.

_**—**_ ¿Que harán conmigo?- pregunto dudoso. ¿A que se refería con aquello?

_**—**_ Si, ellos decidirán si los lideraras o te asesinaran _**—**_ Kira vio como los ojos del príncipe se abrieron como platos y trago saliva con dificultad. Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo _**—**_ No te preocupes, te apoyare-

_**—**_ Eso me alegra, sobre todo cuando viene de alguien que intento asesinarme hace unas horas.

Kira rió _**—**_ Me temo que ningún telmarino entra al bosque, ver uno aquí, a mi punto de vista, representa un peligro para mi pueblo.

Caspian levanto la vista hacia ella _**—**_ Ojala todas las princesas que conozco pensaras como tu.

Kira se encogió de hombros _**—**_ Me temo que no soy lo que se puede decir normal- Caspian rió.

* * *

**REVIEWS? Si tengo varios prometo que actualizo lo mas rapido que puedo. Y no olviden pasarse por mis otras historias. Dejaste de Amarme y The Right Way!**

**BESOS!**


	4. Reyes

_**Disclaimer: Todo es de C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con la trama y personajes.**_

_**Summary: "¿No sabes quien es ella?"/ "Tenemos que encontrarla"/ "Soy la princesa Kira"/ Durante el paso de los años muchas cosas han sido ocultas. La tirania debe acabar y muchas verdades deben ser reveladas. El pasado te buscara a la vuelta de la esquina. Y el amor quizas tambien. Peter/OC.**_

**Capitulo III __****— ****Reyes.**

* * *

Unas horas después, llegaron a un bosque diferente, ya estaba anocheciendo.

_**— **_Muy bien, los narnianos ya están llegando _**—**_ declaro Kira.

Caspian respiro profundamente _**—**_ ¿Algún consejo?

_**— **_Habla con la verdad _**—**_ le dijo Kira y se sentó en una roca con vista a toda la reunión. Cuando todos llegaron, la reunión se lleno de murmullos y discusiones entre los narnianos. Kira se levanto de la roca.

Los narnianos hablaban entre si, discutiendo sobre Caspian. _**— **_Silencio por favor _**—**_ pidió en voz alta. Todos se voltearon hacia ella y se inclinaron levemente.

_**— **_Él es el Príncipe Caspian X, quien soplo el cuerno _**—**_ de la multitud se escucho un "¿por que él tiene el cuerno de nuestra reina?". "¡ladrón!"

Nikabrik respondió _**—**_ Ese cuerno lo único que prueba es que nos han robado una cosa mas.

Caspian lo miro desconcertado _**— **_Yo no les he robado nada.

_**— **_¿No nos robaste nada? _**—**_ pregunto un minotauro

_**— **_¿Quieres que te hagamos una lista de todo los que nos han quitado?

_**— **_¡Nuestras casas!

_**— **_¡Nuestra libertad! _**— **_murmullo se oían de todos los narnianos discutiendo.

_**— **_¿Quieren hacerme responsable de los crímenes de mi pueblo? _**—**_pregunto Caspian.

_**— **_Responsable y también castigable.

Los narnianos empezaron a discutir de nuevo _**— **_ Ya basta, silencio _**—**_ dijo Kira de nuevo en voz alta, pero desafiante.

_**— **_¡Eso es un descaro viniendo de ti enano! _**— **_exclamo Reepicheep _**—**_ ¿U olvidaste que fue TU pueblo quien lucho junto a la Bruja Blanca? _**—**_ y señalo su espada hacia él. Nikabrik la separo con desprecio.

_**— **_Y lo haría de nuevo, con tal de librarnos de estos bárbaros _**—**_ dijo señalando a Caspian.

Kira arqueo las cejas molesta _**—**_ ¿Disculpa? _**—**_ pregunto.

_**— **_Lo que oíste Kira.__

_**— **_Es una suerte que no la puedas traer de vuelta, ¿o le sugieres al muchacho que vaya en contra de Aslan? _**—**_ Los narnianos empezaron a reclamar, jamás defraudarían a Aslan.

Buscatrufas continuo _**—**_ Tal vez mucho han olvidado, pero los tejones tenemos muy buena memoria, Narnia nunca ha estado en paz sino hasta que un Hijo de Adán fue rey.

_**— **_¡Es un telmarino! ¿Por que lo querríamos como rey?_**—**_replico Nikabrik. Kira resoplo, siempre era lo mismo con Nikabrik…

_**— **_Porque yo los puedo ayudar, mas allá de estas tierras soy un príncipe, el trono de los telmarinos es mío por derecho. ¡Recuperémoslo! _**—**_ hablo Caspian.

_**— **_Tiene razón, pues yo vigilo los cielo, esa es mi misión, como la del tejon es la de recordar, Alambis la señora de la Victoria y Darva la Señora de la Paz se han unido en el cielo, y en la tierra un Hijo de Adán se ha vuelto a alzar _**—**_ dijo Vendaval.

_**— **_No se si este cuerno es mágico o no, pero no ha reunido, y juntos vamos a recuperar lo que es nuestro! _**—**_dijo Caspian

_**— **_De… ¿de verdad? ¿De verdad crees que tengamos paz? _**—**_ dijo una ardilla desde un árbol.

_**— **_Hace dos días no creía que existieran enanos o centauros, pero aquí están, en mayor numero que los telmarinos hubiéramos imaginado.

_**— **_Entonces tenemos que hacer planes, una batalla se aproxima…_**—**_ hablo Kira.

Caspian asintió _**—**_ Tenemos que movernos, los telmarinos estarán aquí pronto.

_**— **_Mañana al amanecer partiremos al Altozano de Aslan _**— **_declaro Kira _**— **_La reunión ha concluido _**—**_todos asintieron y se distrajeron en sus conversaciones.

_**— **_Bien hecho Caspian _**—**_lo felicito Kira

_**— **_Gracias a tu consejo.

Kira sonrió y dio una pequeña inclinación _**— **_Vamos, mañana será un día largo.

* * *

Los Pevensie habían hecho una fogata y todos estaban ya listos para dormir. Peter se acostó en la hierba observándola las pocas estrellas. Suspiro agotado, por no haberle hecho caso a Lucy habían perdido mas de medio día… Le parecía imposible creer como Narnia había cambiado, los telmarinos habían exterminado la hermosura de ese país… Pero ya era hora de que fuera diferente… En pocos minutos cayo en los brazos de Morfeo…

Al día siguiente se despertó al oír varias ramas crujir, abrió los ojos de inmediato, Lucy no estaba, se levanto de inmediato siguiendo varios pasos. La vio internándose en el bosque, se acerco hasta ella y la tomo por la boca, sintió como su hermanita se tenso, se puso enfrente de ella, Lucy respiro aliviada, se coloco un dedo en los labios para que no hablara.

Frente a ellos había un minotauro con un hacha, desenvaino su espada lentamente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se iba a abalanzar al minotauro cuando alguien choco su espada, una mujer, se volteo en seguida y siguió su lucha, usando toda su fuerza la empujo, haciendo que se tropezara con unas raíces del suelo, luego un hombre se lanzo hacia él, llevo su espada directo a la garganta del hombre con impulso, pero éste se agacho, Rhindon quedo atrapada en un árbol, el hombre lo pateo haciendo que cayera, Peter tomo lo primero que vio, una gran roca, estaba listo para golpearlo con ella pero Lucy los detuvo.

_**— **_¡NO PELEEN! _**—**_ grito. Ambos se detuvieron. La mujer se levanto del suelo maldiciendo.

_**— **_¿Quien te crees para…? _**—**_pero no concluyo. Peter observo al hombre que estaba en frente de él.

_**— **_¿Príncipe Caspian?

_**— **_Si, ¿y quien eres tu?_**—**_ le respondió a la defensiva.

_**—**_¡PETER! _**— **_ grito una voz femenina. Un segundo después Edmund, Susan y Trumpkin se habían puesto junto a Lucy todos con las armas preparadas.

_**— **_¿Gran Rey Peter? _**—**_ pregunto Caspian. Kira abrió los ojos como platos.

_**— **_Si, ¿nos llamaste no?

_**— **_Si, pero creí que eras mayor _**—**_ dijo Caspian inseguro.

_**— **_Bueno, si quieres regresamos en un par de años _**—**_ Kira y Caspian negaron inmediatamente.

_**— **_Es solo que no son lo que esperábamos _**—**_explico Caspian mirando a los demás reyes. Kira se coloco junto a Caspian envainando su espada.

_**— **_¿Tu eres la Princesa Kira cierto? _**—**_ pregunto Lucy observándola.

Kira asintió _**—**_ Si Majestad _**—**_ Detallo a cada uno de los reyes, la mas pequeña la Reina Lucy, su cabello marrón claro, ojos claros, pecas en su cara y tenia un aura alegre y pura. Su hermano el Rey Edmund, de tez muy pálida en contraste con su cabello negro y ojos de marrón chocolate. La Reina Susan, las leyendas tenían la razón, su belleza era asombrosa, su tez pálida iba en contraste con su cabello al igual que su hermano, ojos de un azul hermoso y labios gruesos. Por ultimo vio al Gran Rey, era la primera vez que veía a alguien de cabello rubio, tenía una expresión desafiante, un poco mas alto que ella, pero sus ojos de un azul intenso fue lo que mas le llamo la atención, en ellos se veían la desconfianza, el orgullo, la protección…

Kira se distrajo cuando sintió una punzada en el codo, desvió su vista hacia allí, tenia un raspón con varias líneas se sangre. Caspian se percato.

_**— **_¿Estas bien?

Kira se volteo hacia él y asintió _**—**_ Si, es un simple raspón _**—**_ Caspian asintió, y fulmino a Peter con la mirada por un segundo.

Los otros reyes se acercaron a ellos, Caspian le había devuelto la espada a Peter, Kira por primera vez en su vida se sintió cohibida. Cuando los reyes se pusieron frente a ellos, ambos dieron una reverencia.

_**— **_Oh no no no _**— **_dijeron Susan y Lucy a la vez _**—**_ Por nuestra parte, solo Susan y Lucy _**— **_explico Susan. Los príncipes asintieron. Edmund asintió, permitiéndoles lo mismo, Peter se torno un poco reacio pero también acepto.

_**— **_Bien, creo que ya es hora de seguir _**—**_ declaro Kira. Todos asintieron, y formaron de nuevo el camino. Peter y Caspian lideraban la marcha, Kira iba junto a Edmund y Susan, y Lucy un poco más atrás.

_**— **_¿Que tal tu codo? _**—**_ pregunto Susan tratando de entablar una conversación. Kira se miro el codo, ya no estaba tan rojo.

_**— **_Mejor, prácticamente no lo siento _**—**_y sonrió amablemente.

_**— **_Peter deberia disculparse _**—**_ dijo Susan.

Kira negó con la cabeza _**— **_No me afecta si se disculpa o no _**—**_ Después de un momento se dio cuenta de que había sido muy dura _**—**_ Lo que quiero decir, es que no me preocupo por ese tipo de cosas.

Los hermanos rieron entre dientes _**—**_ Ojala Peter pensara así _**—**_exclamo Edmund.

_**— **_¿Por que lo dices? _**—**_ pregunto curiosa Kira.

_**— **_Si tú le hubieras hecho eso, tendría su espada contra tu garganta hasta que le dieras una disculpa- _**—**_Kira rió. Después de unos minutos Kira se disculpo, y se adelanto en la marcha, llegando junto a Caspian y Peter, iban en un silencio un tanto tenso. Prefirió no decir nada y seguir en la marcha.

Unas horas después Kira le susurro a Caspian _**—**_ Deberíamos descansar, llevábamos mas de seis horas sin parar _**— **_Caspian que parecía estar en sus pensamiento asintió con la cabeza.

_**— **_Si, tienes razón.

Kira se detuvo y se aclaro a garganta _**—**_ Descansaremos una hora _**— **_dijo en voz alta. Escucho a los narnianos dando suspiros de alivio.

Kira fue en busca de Buscatrufas, estaba sentado en el suelo, se le veía exhausto.

_**— **_¿Estas bien?

_**— **_Si Kira, solo cansado _**— **_Kira le sonrió.

Se levanto y vio un árbol con frutillas, las amaba, así que se acerco, estiro su brazo, pero estaba a unas pulgadas mas arriba, refunfuño para sus adentros, intento de nuevo y fue lo mismo, suspiro derrotada y se dio media vuelta para regresar. Cuando llevaba un par de pasos la llamaron.

_**— **_¡Hey! _**—**_ Kira se volteo en seguida.

_**— **_¿Hm? _**—**_ era el Rey Peter

_**— **_Toma _**—**_ y le lanzo un objeto. Kira lo tomo con destreza, eran frutillas. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.

_**— **_Gracias.

_**— **_De nada, es lo menos que puedo haber hecho por lastimarte.

Kira negó con la cabeza _**—**_ No te preocupes, protegías a tu hermana _**—**_Peter asintió lentamente.

Kira le dio una leve sonrisa y se dio media vuelta colocándose junto a Caspian… _Al parecer no es tan malo…_


	5. Duelos Y Sonrisas

_**Disclaimer: Todo es de C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con la trama y personajes.**_

_**Summary: "¿No sabes quien es ella?"/ "Tenemos que encontrarla"/ "Soy la princesa Kira"/ Durante el paso de los años muchas cosas han sido ocultas. La tirania debe acabar y muchas verdades deben ser reveladas. El pasado te buscara a la vuelta de la esquina. Y el amor quizas tambien. Peter/OC.**_

**Capitulo V __****— ****Duelos Y Sonrisas. **

* * *

Un par de horas después llegaron al linde del bosque, frente a ellos un gran campo de hierba se extendía, y luego una especie de pirámide. Siguieron la marcha hasta llegar a la entrada del Altozano. Caspian y Kira estaban en el centro, a su izquierda y derecha estaban los cuatro reyes de Antaño, los centauros hicieron un puente con sus espadas. Los reyes se adelantaron pasando bajo éste, Kira y Caspian se miraron, y fueron tras ellos. Una vez dentro del monumento los narnianos trabajaban en la construcción de armas.

**_— _**No es lo que esperaban, pero se pueden defender- explico Caspian.

**_— _**Peter, ven a ver esto- dijo Susan desde uno de los pasillos. Peter fue hacia ella, con Caspian y Kira siguiéndolos.

**_— _**Nosotros- exclamo mirando hacia una pared. Los príncipes las observaron, Kira había ido allí un par de veces y ya las conocía.

**_— _**¿Donde estamos?- pregunto Lucy.

Kira y Caspian sonrieron en complot **_—_** ¿No lo reconocen? **_—_** pregunto Caspian. Todos tenían miradas desconcertadas – Vengan- exclamo tomando una antorcha. Kira iba tras él y los Pevensie siguiéndolos.

Caspian se interno en varios pasillos hasta que llego a una cámara que estaba totalmente a oscuras. Se acerco a una de las esquinas y coloco la antorcha ahí, de inmediato el fuego alimento al aceite y en segundos la cámara estaba alumbrada. Los Pevensie se quedaron observandola Mesade Piedra aun rota por la mitad en el centro de la cámara, en la pared detrás había una gran talla de Aslan.

**_— _**Creo que depende de nosotros…**_—_** dijo Peter con la vista perdida en la talla.

Kira se le quedo mirando, suspiro profundamente y salio de la cámara.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kira se levanto, su cuerpo estaba descansado, los dos días anteriores habían sido fuertes. Fue hacia un arroyo que estaba saliendo del monumento, se dio un baño rápido y se vistió con un vestido azul y un corsé marrón de cuero, sus botas, y su collar, el único objeto que tenia de su familia biológica, era de plata, un delfín y detrás tenia escrito _Kira_.

Saco esos pensamientos de su mente, ya hacia años había decidió no pensar en tu familia biológica y lo había cumplido hasta ese día. Hizo su camino hacia el Altozano, había mucho movimiento. Vio a Trumpkin y se dirigió a él.

**_— _**Buenas días Trumpkin.

**_— _**¿Días? Son mas de la una de la tarde **_—_** Kira abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

**_— _**¿Por que no me despertaron?

**_— _**Buscatrufas dijo algo de que necesitabas descansar.

Kira resoplo odiaba despertarse tan tarde **_—_** Bueno, ¿y los reyes? ¿Y Caspian? **_—_** pregunto.

**_— _**Afuera practicando **_—_** explico.

**_— _**Gracias **_—_** dijo Kira y beso a Trumpkin en la mejilla. El enano refunfuño, y la princesa rieron entre dientes, fue hacia el exterior, localizo a los reyes con facilidad, Susan estaba con los arqueros y Lucy la acompañaba. Peter, Edmund y Caspian estaban practicaban con los espadachines.

Se acerco a ellos desenvainando su espada y fue hacia Caspian que estaba descansando.

**_— _**¿Honraría el Príncipe Caspian a mi persona con un duelo? **_—_** pregunto formalmente.

Caspian se volteo y rodó los ojos. Desde que Kira lo había conocido sabía que detestaba que lo trataran con formalidades **_—_** Si, será justo la revancha.

Kira rió entre dientes **_—_**Muy bien **_—_** Caspian desenvaino su espada y se puso en posición. Dibujaron un circulo entre ellos, Kira fue la primera en atacar, Caspian se defendió, Kira ataco de nuevo haciendo que el telmarino retrocediera, Caspian no perdió tiempo y se abalanzo hacia ella, Kira choco su espada contra la de él, después de varios minutos de pelea ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido, Caspian consiguió desarmar a Kira, pero ella no se rindió. De su corsé rápidamente saco un par de dagas.

**_— _**¿Pero que diablos…? **_—_**exclamo Caspian mirando las dagas. Kira se encogió de hombros y le guiño un ojo.

Caspian sacudió la cabeza y ataco a Kira. Después de unos minutos más, Kira estaba en el suelo y Caspian tenia la espada hacia ella con una mirada de satisfacción.

**_— _**¿Y bien? **_—_** pregunto.

**_— _**No lo diré **_—_**exclamo Kira.

**_— _**Kira…**_—_** la regaño él.

Kira rodó los ojos **_—_** Me rindo.

**_— _**Ves no es tan difícil **_—_**dijo Caspian tendiéndole una mano. Kira la tomo y se levanto sacudiéndose el vestido. Tomo la espada y las dagas, Caspian se quedo mirando las dagas.

**_— _**¿Por que llevas dagas escondidas? **_—_** pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

**_— _**Protección, de niña me gustaba estar en el bosque, mi padre decía que no podía estar sin protección, aun no sabia usar la espada, y bueno desde ese día las llevo **_—_**y se encogió de hombros.

Caspian asintió con la cabeza **_—_** ¿Quien es?

**_— _**Buscatrufas **_—_**dijo y sonrió **_— _**Él es la única figura paternal que tengo.

Caspian asintió lentamente, sabia exactamente los sentimientos de Kira. Suspiro, sin saber exactamente que decirle.

Kira rió levemente **_—_** No te preocupes, todo esta bien. Se que me comprendes.

Caspian la miro desconcertado **_—_** ¿Como lo sabes? **_—_** Ella le guiño un ojo.

**_— _**Créeme, se mas de lo que piensas.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al monumento.

**_— _**¿A donde vas? **_—_** le pregunto Caspian.

**_— _**Practicare arco.

Caspian alzo las cejas **_—_** ¿Algo mas que aun no sepa? **_—_** Kira no le respondió, pero supo que ella estaba riéndose de él.

* * *

Kira fue hacia los depósitos de armas, tomo uno de los arcos del suelo y un carcaj con flechas. Dirigió su camino a la práctica de arcos, iba distraída observando las terminaciones del arco, no se dio cuenta cuando se tropezó con alguien, cayo sentada en el suelo.

**_— _**Oh, disculpa no estaba viendo…**_—_**expreso del suelo mientras levantaba la vista. Se encontró con un par de ojos azul intenso.

**_— _**¡Princesa! **_—_**Exclamo Peter **_—_** Lo siento, estaba distraído.

Kira sacudió su cabeza **_—_**No se preocupe, pero es solo Kira, por favor.

Peter asintió **_—_** Bien Kira **_—_**La princesa suspiro, su nombre nunca se había oído tan bien en otra voz. Sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose que le estaba pasando.

**_— _**Creo que deberíamos levantarnos **_—_**dijo Peter. Kira alzo las cejas recordando que estaba en el suelo

**_— _**No es mala idea **_—_**Peter se levanto y le ofreció su mano a Kira para ayudarla. Ella la tomo y se levanto, sin quitar su mano, su mano tenía ampollas por las espadas, pero a la vez suave como la seda… Sacudió sus pensamientos y deslizo su mano fuera lentamente.

Se agacho y tomo sus armas **_—_**Bueno… Ya me tengo que ir, Majestad **_—_**dijo ella.

**_— _**Peter **_—_** la corrigió él. Ella asintió sonriendo.

**_— _**Hasta la cena **_—_**declaro y siguió su camino. Peter la siguió con su mirada sin percatarse de la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro…


	6. Momento ¿Incómodo?

_**Disclaimer: Todo es de C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con la trama y personajes.**_

_**Summary: "¿No sabes quien es ella?"/ "Tenemos que encontrarla"/ "Soy la princesa Kira"/ Durante el paso de los años muchas cosas han sido ocultas. La tirania debe acabar y muchas verdades deben ser reveladas. El pasado te buscara a la vuelta de la esquina. Y el amor quizas tambien. Peter/OC.**_

**Capitulo VI - Momento ¿incómodo?**

* * *

Al día siguiente Kira y Edmund estaban practicando con sus espadas. El Justo debía admitirlo, ese año no había tocado una espada o algo parecido, y estar oxidado era quedarse corto.

**_— _**¿Te rindes? **_—_** Pregunto ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Edmund resoplo. En su vida, una niña le había ganado en un duelo.

**_— _**Si, me rindo **_—_** "La niña" rió entre dientes y con su mano libre ayudó a Edmund.

**_— _**Debo admitir que eres buena, mas que muchos de los hombre que he conocido.

Ella sonrió encongiendose de hombros **_—_** Mucha práctica **_— _**Edmund asintió con la cabeza sacudiéndose el polvo de su túnica.

Un fauno se acerco a ellos agitado **_—_** Altezas, el Gran Rey Peter llama a una reunión urgente en la Mesa de Piedra, ahora **_—_** declaro.

Edmund y Kira se miraron desconcertados, agradecieron al fauno y fueron corriendo a la Mesa de Piedra.

Al parecer solo faltaban ellos, los mejores soldados estaban ahí. Junto a Caspian, Susan, Lucy y Peter. Kira se sento cerca del telmarino.

**_— _**¿Qué pasa? **_—_** Pregunto a todos.

Peter le respondió **_—_** Los telmarinos saben nuestra posición **_—_** Kira alzó sus cejas en sorpresa. Siguio hablando para todos. **_— _**Lo que significa que esos hombres no estan protegiendo su castillo.

**_— _**¿Qué propone, Majestad? **_—_** Pregunto Reepicheep. Kira, Peter y Caspian hablaron a la vez **_—_** Tenemos que hacer planes para…**_—_** Los tres se miraron indecisos, Kira asintió echandose hacia atrás. Peter y Caspian se quedaron durante un momento mas observandose, Caspian le cedió la palabra a Peter.

**_— _**Nuestra única esperanza es ser los primeros en atacar.

**_— _**¡Que locura! Nunca han penetrado ese castillo **_—_** Replico Caspian rápidamente.

**_— _**Siempre hay una primera vez **_— _** dijo Peter con simpleza.

Trumpkin intervino **_— _**Tenemos el elemento sorpresa.

**_— _**Pero tenemos ventaja en este lugar **_— _** siguió Caspian.

**_— _**Yo pienso, que aquí bajo tierra podríamos deternelos **_—_** explico Susan. Su hermano mayor la vió casi decepcionado ¿Se ponia del lado de _él_?

**_— _**En lo personal, me siento mas seguro bajo tierra **_—_** Apoyo Buscatrufas.

Peter suspiro **_— _**Mira… Aprecio todo lo que has hecho, pero esto no es una fortaleza, es una tumba.

**_— _**Y si los telmarinos son inteligentes, nos sitiaran y moriremos de hambre **_—_** Defendio Edmund.

**_— _**¿Kira? **_—_** Pregunto Peter volviendose hacia ella. Kira miró a Caspian y sus labios se tensaron formando una línea.

**_— _**Lo lamento Caspian, pero Peter tiene razón, nuestra única esperanza es ser los primeros en atacar **_— _**Declaro ella. Caspian respiro profundamente, derrotado.

**_— _**Si infiltro tropas, ¿te encargarías de los guardias? **_—_** Le pregunto Peter a Vendaval.

Vendaval miro dudoso a Caspian, pero volvio en si **_—_** O en el intento moriré **_—_** Contesto firmemente.

**_— _**Eso es lo que me preocupa **_—_** dijo Lucy desde la Mesa de Piedra. Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia ella.

**_— _**¿Disculpa? **_—_** pregunto Peter.

Ella lo observó antes de responder. **_— _**Solo estan considerando dos opciones, caer aquí, o allá.

**_— _**No creo que estes escuchando **_—_** Murmuro él.

**_— _**No Peter, tu no estas escuchando, ¿o es que ya olvidaste quién fue el que derroto a la Bruja Blanca? **_—_** Dijo levantando la voz. Toda la sala se quedo en un silencio sepulcral.

**_— _**Creo que ya esperamos a Aslan lo suficiente **_— _**concluyo Peter duramente, saliendo de la camara.

Kira resoplo **_—_** Atacaremos mañana al anochecer.

* * *

La Princesa estaba junto a Susan, poniendose los vestidos de guerra.

**_— _**Perfecto **_—_** exclamo Susan. Sonrieron juntas. Ella llevaba una camisa blanca debajo de su cota de malla, un corse negro, y una falda de color borgoña, sus botas y su arco y flecha a la espalda. Kira iba casi igual a ella, solo que su camisa era de un gris oscuro y su falda azul oscuro, su cota de malla, botas y corse negro, su espada al cinto y un arco y flechas a la espalda.

**_— _**Nos vemos afuera **_— _** Murmuro la Reina. La otra chica asintió con la cabeza, terminando de arreglar sus botas.

**_— _**¿Todo bien? **_—_** pregunto una voz detrás de ella. Levanto la vista en el marco de la entrada estaba Peter, sin armadura, solo una túnica de cuero marron, camisa, pantalones y botas del mismo color, Rhindon iba en su vaina en su cinto.

**_— _**Casi…**_—_** Respondió terminando de atar sus botas – Listo

**_— _**Bien, vamos, será una noche larga **_—_** Kira asintio luego de salir de la camara toco su cuello y vio que faltaba su collar.

**_— _**Oh no, espera **_—_** dijo devolviendose a la camara. En una mesa rustica estaba un collar de plata, lo tomo e intento colocárselo, pero no conseguía unir ambas partes. Sintió unos dedos tomando el collar y abrochandolo. Se dió media vuelta, encontradose a Peter a una distancia muy corta, se sonrojó furiosamente. Peter podía sentir la respiración de Kira, se quedo observando sus ojos verdes, demostraban que era una mujer salvaje, independiente, un pasado incierto, pero a la vez, la amabilidad, hermosura y pureza de la mejor de las princesas. Pero la realidad chocó a Peter, él era un caballero y sus posiciones no eran las mejores.

**_— _**Ehh… Lo siento mucho **_—_** dijo Peter dando un paso hacia atrás. Kira se mordió el labio nerviosa.

**_— _**No te preocupes **_— _** y sonrio nerviosamente. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el suelo avergonzados.

**_— _**Creo que nos estan esperando **_—_** Rompió el silencio Kira en voz baja. Peter levanto la vista, aún sonrojado.

**_— _**Si… Vamos**_—_** dijo volviendo a la realidad. Kira asintió con la cabeza, y salió de la camara.

Peter estaba a punto de salir, cuando Kira lo llamo.

**_— _**Peter.

Él se volteo de inmediato **_—_** ¿Si?

**_— _**Ten cuidado.

Peter sonrio ampliamente **_—_** Tu también, Kira.

Ambos emprendieron su camino hasta los grifos.

**_— _**¡Vamos! **_—_** exclamó Peter mientras que su grifo emprendia vuelo.

Kira no quería admitirlo, pero sentia que algo iba a salir mal, muy mal…

* * *

_**En el siguiente capitulo se viene algo GRANDEEE. Asi que si recibo al menos dos reviews actualizare en cuanto tenga el segundo review, recuerden que ya toda la historia la tengo escrita y lo unico que necesito es betear los capitulos y listo.**_

_**Ya saben! Dos reviews y sabran que pasara en el ataque nocturno.**_

_**Love chicas!**_


	7. El Fin del Engaño

_**Disclaimer: Todo es de C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con la trama y personajes.**_

_**Summary: "¿No sabes quien es ella?"/ "Tenemos que encontrarla"/ "Soy la princesa Kira"/ Durante el paso de los años muchas cosas han sido ocultas. La tirania debe acabar y muchas verdades deben ser reveladas. El pasado te buscara a la vuelta de la esquina. Y el amor quizas tambien. Peter/OC.**_

**Capitulo VII - El Fin del Engaño.**

* * *

Los seis grifos llegaron al castillo telmarino. Edmund se separó del grupo, listo para dar la señal. Desde la torre mas alta un haz de luz se vio en la negrura de la noche. Los grifos descendieron junto con los guerreros.

En una de las torres de observación habían varios soldados. Kira y Susan tomaron sus arcos matandolos con sus tiros. Caspian y Peter se ocuparon de ellos al pisar tierra.

Caspian tocó la ventana de la habitación del Profesor, la mas segura para todos. Tocó de nuevo y no hubo respuesta, Kira le ofreció una daga, y Caspian abrió el seguro. La habitación estaba desierta, el telmarino se acercó al escritorio y levanto unas pequeñas gafas.

**_— _**Tengo que encontrarlo **_—_** Dijo con firmeza.

**_— _**No tienes tiempo, tienes que abrir la reja.

**_—_**¡Sin él no hubieran llegado aquí Peter! Ni siquiera yo **_— _** exclamo. Susan y Kira se miraron dudosas.

**_— _**Peter, nosotros tres iremos por Miraz.

**_— _**Y aún así llegare a tiempo a la reja.

**_— _**Entonces ve **_—_** dijo Kira. Caspian no lo dudo y fue a buscar al profesor.

Peter, Susan y Kira salieron en silencio del estudio en busca de Miraz.

Llegaron a una habitación, si no se equivocaban esa era la de Miraz. Peter la abrió con lentitud.

**_— _**No es esta **_—_** dijo Susan observando la habitación, era de colores claros en el centro había una pequeña cuna. Kira vio como los Reyes negaron con la cabeza y salían de la alcoba, pero ella se acercó a la cuna, un pequeño bebé respirando lentamente, sintió compasión por él, todo lo que había pasado por su nacimiento, y ni siquiera tenía un mes de vida… Sacudió esos pensamientos y salió de la habitación, en la alcoba contigua escucho voces, eran Susan y Peter, confundida entro a la habitación, Susan estaba apuntando a una mujer en una cama, Peter tenía su espada desenvainada y Caspian amenzaba a un hombre con su espada en su garganta, abrió los ojos como platos.

**_— _**¡Caspian! **_—_** exclamo **_—_** ¡Tu no deberías estar aquí, vete a la reja!

**_— _**¡No, Kira! **_— _**dijo con voz dura.

**_— _**¿Kira? Tiene que ser una broma **_—_** dijo el hombre, que ella supuso era Miraz.

**_— _**¿De qué estas hablando? **_—_** pregunto Caspian confundido

Miraz rió **_— _**Me sorprende que no reconozcas a la familia cuando la ves.

La mujer de la cama dirigió su mirada a su marido **_—_** Kira murió un día después de haber nacido.

**_— _**Por lo que veo eso no es cierto **_—_** dijo observando a Kira.

**_— _**¿Qué esta pasando? **_—_** Pregunto Caspian sin entender nada.

**_— _**Pobre niño, solo tenía tres años cuando eso sucedió **_— _**dijo Miraz con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro **_—_** Esa niña **_—_** dijo señalando a Kira **_— _**¡Es tu hermana Caspian!

La respiración de Kira se volvio entrecortada, Caspian se tensó y apreto la espada mas hacia Miraz.

**_— _**¿Como pudiste? Dijiste que Kira murió ahogada **_— _**dijo su esposa

**_— _**Eso no fue cierto.

**_— _**Al igual que dijiste que tu hermano murió dormido**_—_** dijo Prunaprismia en voz baja.

**_— _**Asesinaste a mi padre **_—_** pregunto Caspian entre dientes.

**_— _**Ya veo por que estas aquí.

**_— _**Caspian esto no arreglara las cosas **_—_** intento razonar Susan.

**_— _**Nuestra raza solo tiene lo que toma de otro. Y tu padre lo sabia muy bien.

Kira se acercó desafiante a Miraz. **_— _**¡Era tu hermano! ¡TU HERMANO!**_—_** le grito Kira con rabia.

**_— _**¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_—_** dijo Prunaprismia bajando la ballesta.

**_— _**Por lo mismo que tu apretaras ese gatillo. Por nuestro hijo, quieres que sea un rey, ¿O cómo ellos dos? ¡SIN PADRE!

Prunaprismia gritó con dolor y apreto el gatillo. Caspian empujó a Kira, quitandola del camino y recibiendo en su hombro la ballesta, soltó su espada. Miraz salió por una puerta lateral, Kira se levantó del suelo y vio a Caspian.

**_— _**¿Estás bien? **_— _** pregunto preocupada.

Caspian asintió con la cabeza. Peter y Susan salieron de la habitación, Caspian y Kira salieron tras ellos. Caspian, Susan y Kira se dirigian a una de las torres para huir, pero Peter tomo el camino contrario.

**_— _**¿Peter qué estas haciendo? **_—_**pregunto Kira.

**_— _**¡Nuestras tropas estan afuera! **_—_** exclamo. Kira nego con la cabeza y fue tras él…

Peter acabo con todos los guardias que aparecieron en su camino, llego a la reja. Empezo a empujarla.

**_— _**Peter huyamos antes de que sea tarde **_—_** intento razonar Susan con su hermano.

**_— _**Aún podemos lograrlo. ¡Ayudenme! **_—_** exclamo. La reina y los principes se acercaron a él para ayudarlo.

**_— _**¿Y entonces por quién estas haciendo esto Peter? **_—_** pregunto Susan. Peter se quedo callado, era una pregunta a la cual no le tenia una respuesta.

Consiguieron abrir la puerta, los narnianos entraron. Los guerreros se dieron media vuelta **_—_** ¡POR NARNIA! **_—_** exclamo Peter lanzandose a la batalla.

Kira tomó su arco, enviando flechas a todos los telmarinos que veía. En su mente habian tantas cosas, pero sabía que debía concentrarse solo en la batalla, aparto todo lo demás a una esquina de su mente, arracando todas las vidas que pudo sin dudarlo.

Peter luchaba con fiereza, todo había salido mal, Miraz seguía vivo, y había avisado a todo el castillo, continuo blandiendo su espada de un lado a otro. Cuando se volvió, vio a los ballesteros, uno apuntaba directamente a él, pero su hermano menor lo empujo fuera del pasillo, todos los demás se volvieron a él.

**_— _**¡ED! **_— _**grito advirtiendole. El indicando se volteó en seguida y corrió hacia una puerta cerrandola evitando las ballestas.

Peter soltó el aire aliviado, vio como un narniano llego al balcón de Miraz, pero un soldado le disparo con su ballesta, Miraz lo empujo, cayendo desde varios metros muriendo con el impacto. La furia invadió a Peter, sabía que era tarde, debió haberle hecho caso a Susan y a Caspian… Solo quedaba una cosa.

**_— _**¡RETIRADA! ¡SALGAN! RETIRADA **_—_** gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Vio que su hermana lanzaba flechas a todos lados. **_— _**¡Sacala de aquí! **_—_** le grito a Vendaval, Susan oyó la orden y se acerco al centauro montandose en él.

**_— _**¡Kira y Caspian! **_—_** grito sobre su hombro.

Peter asintió, de la nada salieron tres caballos, diviso que uno estaba libre, en el otro iba Caspian y en el otro un hombre de tercera edad. Corrió hacia el caballo y lo montó. Frente a él un minotauro sostenia la reja con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que los ballesteros lo llenaban de flechas. Peter y Caspian pasaron bajo la reja antes de que callera.

Peter detuvo su caballo, viendo a todos los narnianos que se quedaban dentro, se sentía un cobarde, un grandisimo cobarde…

**_— _**¡Peter! ¡El puente! **_—_** grito alguien a su espalda. Desvió la mirada y vio que el puente se estaba levantando, tomó las riendas y galopo en óal otro lado. Cayó con astucia, vio que sus hermanos estaban ahí junto con Caspian pero aún faltaba alguien…

**_— _**¿Dónde esta Kira? **_—_** preguntó con temor. Nadie le respondió, todos tenian la cabeza baja. Se volvió hacia Caspian tenia la mirada perdida en el castillo telmarino. **_— _**¿Dónde esta Kira? **_—_** pregunto de nuevo.

**_— _**Peter, nadie la vio salir **_—_** dijo su hermana.

Peter seguia mirando el castillo, ella se había quedado ahí dentro **_—_** Tenemos que salvarla.

**_— _**Peter no podemos, tenemos que salir de aquí, los telmarinos no tardaran en venir **_—_** Intervino Edmund.

**_— _**No podemos dejarla ahí.

Caspian levanto la vista hacia él, sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin emoción alguna **_—_** Edmund tiene razón, tenemos que irnos.

**_— _**¿Qué acaso no te importa dejarla allí? **_—_** le espeto él.

**_— _**¿Que si no me importa? ¡Ella era mi hermana!**_—_** dijo levantando la voz, los sobrevivientes ahogaron expresiones de asombro **_—_** La única familia que me quedaba…**_—_** termino en voz baja.

**_— _**No hables como si estuviera muerta**_._**

Caspian no respondió, negó con la cabeza, y comenzó su camino de regreso. Una lágrima hacia su camino por su mejilla.


End file.
